1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward locks, and more particularly toward bolt locks for controlling access through an opening.
2. Background Art
Key locks are, of course, well known for use in many different applications.
In one application, such as commonly used with vending machines, the key locks are provided essentially to restrict access by blocking an opening. An authorized person with a key may remove the key lock from the opening, thereby unblocking the opening, allowing the authorized person access through the opening. Access may then be had, for example, to an internal switch, or to a screw which may be turned to permit opening of the unit (such as a vending machine).
Heretofore, key locks used for such applications have included a lock barrel received in the opening to be blocked, with a front bezel adapted to engage the surface around the opening and a retractable bolt spring biased from the other end of the barrel so as to secure the barrel in the opening by trapping the material around the barrel between the front bezel (or another shoulder defined about the barrel) and the rear bolt. While such bolt locks are adequate in many installations, they provide a somewhat skewed force holding them in, such that they might tend to twist due to the retaining force essentially coming at only one point around the annular surface. Such twisting could cause the front bezel to be skewed relative to the front surface around the blocked opening, thereby not only detracting from the appearance but also potentially creating a gap through which an intruder might attempt to manipulate the lock. If the installation has any imprecision or looseness allowing access between the lock barrel and the wall in which the opening is being covered, it can be relatively easy for a potential intruder to extend a tool though such a gap and manipulate the bolt into the barrel against the bias of the spring and then remove the lock to thereby gain access through the opening.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.